


Jamko Placement

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Season 9 spoilers.





	Jamko Placement

**Author's Note:**

> I should have put this with my 'I Wonder' story but I've never done more than one chapter on a post before and I'm kinda too pressed for time to figure it out ... despite having taken the time to type this.

This is just a quick thought that crossed my mind. I'm sure everyone's seen the picture of Jamie by now, with the new numbers on his collar (it's on Jamko's Tumblr), but I didn't realize that Eddie may have been sent to a different precinct, too.

 

(I personally think it's 35.)                                                                                                         (I'll put the link below so you can see the video.)

 

Now, I can't tell for sure if they're new numbers - they don't look like numbers at all to me - but it gave me an idea. If Jamie and Eddie move somewhere else then Nicki, who is wanting to be a cop (and I don't exactly like that idea but that looks like where it's going) can start in the 12th precinct. I think one episode had said that every (cop) Reagan had gone through the 12th; whether that was where they all started I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they've all been there at some point - or it could've been something I read. However, if that's true, then wouldn't it be great if Renzulli was her T.O. He had Joe, then Jamie, maybe when he finds out that Nicki has graduated from the academy he'll train her, too. Although, by now he may have been promoted to where he can't. I really wished they hadn't just pushed his character to the side - I really like Renzulli. Or maybe if Jamie does switch precincts (and I'm not wanting this to happen, but it's hard to explain the changed number in another way) then maybe him and Renzulli can ride together again.

 

(I wonder if there's a petition somewhere to bring Renzulli back ...)

 

 

2 MORE WEEKS PEOPLE!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Picture of Jamie:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/search/jamko/recent
> 
> Picture of Eddie:  
> photo: https://78.media.tumblr.com/54300b23bd58bd038dafce06fd847760/tumblr_pc0crp593m1rfix32o1_1280.jpg  
> video: https://mobile.twitter.com/UpsteadRheese25/status/1019197538761658368/video/1 (if the link doesn't work try going to Twitter and searching for #BlueBloodsSeason9)


End file.
